sailormoonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Heilger Gral (Zweites Anime)
thumb|294px|Der Heilge GralDer Heilige Grail wurde einst von Princess Serenity und Neo Queen Serenity erhalten. Diana erklärte Amy Rei Makoto und Minako das dieser Gral eine myströschiche Kraft hat so konnte Princess Serenity und Neo Queen Serenity in benutzten für Ewige Jugend und auch eine Kraft in den Zeiten der Crisis. Auch Chibiusa die es icht fertig brachte ihn zu beenden (ein ton Gral der war Hausaufgabe von ihr) und bat hilfe Mamoru und Usagi. Als sie bei Mamorus Wohnung herreinkam, merkte sie, dass die beiden sich total komisch benemmehen. Erst dann Fragte mamoru was Chibiusa wollte und sie gab zur Antwort sie wolle den Heiligen Gral fertig bringen. Mamoru suche in einer seine Bücher einige Seiten einen Gral al Model. Usagi half mit und ihre Idee war es, das man ihn anmalen und hübsche Steine ankleppen könnte und dieser würde Schön ausehen. Chibiusa fand die Idee natürlich ideal. Einige Stunden, haben Usagi und Mamoru den Gral fertig und sind stoltz ihre Tochter helfen zu können doch diese ist eingeschlafen. Usagi bittet Mamoru um endschulidung, da sie mit Haruka jedesmal begenet sei aber Mamoru nahm ihr es nicht übel und er vertrauen hatte un dbeide gestehen das sie eifersüchtig waren, und versönen und gaben sich einen Kuss. Chibiusa merkte das die beiden sich wieder gut miteinander vertagen haben und dass es kein Grund gab zur Eifersucht. Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel, ist auch so, das der Heilige Gral durch die Macht von Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon und Tuxedo Mask herraus kam. Als Sailor Moon ihre Freundinnen ruft die gehirnwäsche waren durch Cyprine und Ptilol unter ihrer Macht waren und gegeneinander bekämpfen und endlich sich befreien konnten, Erleuchteten plöztlich die 3 Talismane ( Denn Deep Agua Mirror, das Space Sword und den Garbet Orb) von Sailor Neptune Uranus und Pluto so Strallend Hell, das auch ihre eigenen Broschen und auch die von Mercury Mars Jupiter und Venus sich verändern in einen Herz.Sie sind jetzrt eins Alle und Chibi Moon gaben ihre Kraft an Sailor Moon und diese Verwandelte sich i Super Sailor Moon. Chibi Moon erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter Neo Queen Serenity das ihre Tocher eines Tages eine noch stärker Sailor Moon sieht. Mit ihrer Neuen Kraft besiegt Super Sailor Moon Cyprine und Ptilol mit ihren Spiral Moon Rod: Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. In der folge 37, verwandeltete sich Chibi Moon ebenso in Super Sailor Chibi Moon und zusammen mit Super Sailor Moon bekämpfen sie Master Pharao 90 ihren Feind. Doch als alle 9 Sailor Kriegerinnen fast keine Kraft mehr haben, holt Super Sailor Moon ihren Gral heraus und setzt die Macht des Magischen Silbe Kristalls und des Heiligen Gral frei indem sie sich zu Master Pharao 90 hineinstürzt. Doch in folge 39 kam sie wieder heraus, und alle Sailors Shenshis haben eine Neue Unifrom und sind alle zu Super. Chibiusa wants to build the holy Grail.jpg Mamoru tries to help Chibiusa.jpg Usagi helps her daughter as well.jpg Usagi and mamoru Helping Chibiusa.jpg Sailor-Moon-Crystal-Holy-Grail-sailor-moon-39651757-500-281.jpg Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Moon combined their Power.jpg Smc-33-act32-1-holy-grail-2.jpg Giving power to Sailor moon.png Giving power tosailor Moon 2.png Chibi Moon giving Powers to Sailor Moon.png Giving Powers to Sailor Moon.jpg Smc-34-act33-0-8-planets-aligned.jpg Tranfomaitoin into Super Sailor Moon.png Tumblr o7n9eomStP1ulilmko1 540.gif Tumblr o7ne4cVkOO1ql41a6o5 400.gif Tumblr oax8gqUMXY1r46ugeo1 500.gif New tranformatoin.gif Tumblr off46q9UAW1s1j03oo7 540.gif Sailor moon crystal act 33 super sailor moon.jpg Neo Queen Serenity season 3.gif Super Sailor Moon attack 3.jpg Usagi's new attack.png tumblr_o7p7ak9Vh71ql41a6o6_250.gif tumblr_o7p7ak9Vh71ql41a6o10_250.gif Act.34.png combinig powers.jpg season 3 act 37.jpg Double Holy Grail.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_36_super_sailor_chibi_moon.jpg Super Sailor Chibi Moon.jpg Super Mommy and Super Daugther.jpg